Do not let her in
by boothtempe
Summary: bueno... el retorno de la sepulturera... es sumario asqueroso pero bueno leer... creo q os va a gustar...


**Do not let her in**

Brennan acababa de llegar en los juzgados cuando se dio cuenta que solo faltaba su compañero. Cogió el teléfono y le llamo.

- ¡booth! ¿Donde estas?

- en mi oficina – contesto con un tono algo ausente.

- ¿pero que haces aun allí?, el juicio empieza dentro de nada – dijo Brennan.

- lo sé – contestó algo pensativo.

- ¡booth!, ¿todo bien? – pregunto algo preocupada por su comportamiento.

- uh… si, estoy bien… llegaré en una hora.

- ¿una hora?, ¡ya habrá empezado el juicio!, ¿se puede saber que te pasa? – le gritó sin entender por qué estaba tan raro.

- nada bones, no te preocupes. Debo hacer algo muy importante.

- ¿se puede saber de qué se trata?

- bones, te lo contaré todo después, te lo prometo.

- ¡espero que sea muy importante, booth!

- lo es bones, lo es. No te imaginarias cuanto.

_- Todos de pie – se oyó gritar. Todos se levantaron y entró el juez._

_Booth, Brennan y compañía se sentaban en la misma fila que Caroline que era la fiscal del caso contra la ex fiscal Heather Taffet, más conocida como la sepulturera. El caso no estaba siendo favorable para Caroline. Se había destruido casi todas las pruebas hace meses a cambio de la ubicación de booth, cuando éste fue secuestrado por esa temible asesina en serie. _

_A falta de pruebas Caroline acudió a la carta escrita por la Dr. Brennan, cuando ésta y el Dr. hodgins fueron secuestrados años atrás. Caroline se levantó y se puso en medio para leer la última prueba que les quedaba por presentar en ese juicio. Brennan suspiraba al saber ya lo escrito, nunca se lo había leído a nadie. No paraba de mover sus manos. Booth que se había percatado, agarró sus manos y sintió como ésta lo apretaba agradeciendo su apoyo. Angela hacía lo mismo con su amigo Hodgins._

"_Para Booth, mi amigo y compañero,_

_Si lees esto, es que seguramente ya he muerto. No sé en qué estado nos encontraras. _

_Ya hace horas que hemos sido secuestrados y enterados vivos por el sepulturero…lo hemos intentado todo, ya no nos queda aire… no sabemos si te ha llegado nuestro mensaje. Solo nos queda una cosa, los explosivos de las bolsas de aire… puede matarnos o sacarnos de aquí..._

_¡Dios mío!, nunca pensé que me despediría de esta forma._

_Booth hace más de un año que nos conocimos y empezamos a trabajar juntos. Desde que nos hemos conocido mi vida ha cambiado, me has enseñado muchas cosas y me has ayudado a ser mejor persona. Quiero que sepas que has sido un buen amigo y compañero, no quiero que te culpes de nada, ni que te sientes triste, porque sé que has hecho todo lo posible para encontrarnos a tiempo._

_Dile a Angela cuan afortunada me siento de ser su mejor amiga y que… y que la quiero. También quiero que les des las gracias a todos por el esfuerzo hecho para intentar encontrarnos._

_Tu amiga y compañera, Temperance."_

_Tras leer la carta hubo un gran silencio en la sala. El juez y el jurado se retiraron. Y todos se volvieron hacia Caroline._

_- ¿y bien?, ¿que va a pasar ahora? – preguntó un ansioso y nervioso hodgins._

_- vamos a ganar este caso ¿verdad? – añadió Brennan sin dejar a Caroline siquiera contestar a la pregunta de hodgins._

_- no me gusta nada este caso. No teníamos gran cosa…- dijo moviendo la cabeza. – la verdad no sé que va a pasar. Incluso pueden soltarla a falta de pruebas._

_- ¿soltarla? – dijo angela horrorizada._

_- ¡casi nos mata! – dice casi gritando hodgins._

_- lo sé Dr. hodgins. Pero sin pruebas poco podemos hacer. ¡Lo siento! – dijo una Caroline apenada._

_- por qué lo siente, aun no sabemos si la soltaran o no – dijo una Brennan nerviosa que no quería siquiera pensar en ese posible final._

_Tras unos minutos, el juez y el jurado estaban de vuelta con un veredicto. Todos estaban nerviosos escuchando el veredicto. Se hizo un gran silencio y solo se escucho "¡inocente!". Todos se quedaron mudos por la resolución. H. Taffet miró hacia Brennan y sonrió ampliamente. No sabía ni como reaccionar a eso, le había invadido el miedo. "¿libre?" brennan se repitió en su interior._

_Caroline tras saludar al otro abogado, se dio la vuelta hacia su equipo y volvió a disculparse por no haber podido hacer más, luego se marchó. Brennan que se encontraba de pie vio como Taffet se acercaba a ella, con solo verla acercarse a ella, dio un paso atrás encontrándose con los pectorales de booth. Estaban todos a la defensiva. La asesina miraba fijamente a brennan con cara seria como intentando intimidarla. Y tras un interminable momento de tensión, solo la dijo "hasta luego Dr. brennan". Ésta no contestó, se quedó en silencio y veía como se marchaba su secuestradora. _

_- debemos hacer algo – dijo brennan a los demás cuando salieron de los juzgados._

_- la dr brennan tiene razón, no podemos dejar que se salga con la suya – dijo hodgins. _

_- estoy de acuerdo, ¿pero que se supone que tenemos que hacer? – dijo booth_

_- volver a investigar de nuevo todo sobre ella. Estoy seguro que se nos ha escapado algo – sugirió hodgins._

_- hodgins, he llevado personalmente su caso. No creo que se me haya escapado nada – dijo booth._

_- ¿así?, ¿sabías que nunca registramos su casa de las afueras de DC? – dijo hodgins._

_- el FBI lo hizo – contestó booth._

_- ¡FBI! – repitió con sarcasmo hodgins._

_- soy el FBI – dijo algo molesto booth._

_- eso ya lo veo – murmuró hodgins. _

_- perdona, ¿qué has dicho? – dijo acercándose a hodgins._

_-¡chicos, tranquilizaos! – dijo cam poniéndose al medio. Brennan seguía pensativa._

_- no podemos dejar que se salga con la suya booth. Esta mujer casi nos mata a los tres – habló por fin brennan de nuevo._

_- lo sé bones – dijo booth._

_- tenemos que cogerla antes de que ella vuelva a cogernos – dijo brennan._

_- lo sé bones._

_- y si nos coge esta vez nos matará – insistió brennan. Booth no sabía que decir al ver lo que reflejaba sus ojos. Se hizo un pequeño silencio._

_- ¿estás intentando decirnos que tienes miedo dr brennan? – se entrometió sweets rompiendo el silencio. Brennan bajó la vista y todos los demás le fulminaron con la mirada._

_-¿no tienes mejor cosa que hacer sweets? – dijo booth intentando echarle._

_- ¿qué es más importante que esto? – contestó sweets._

_- cuando le necesitemos, te llamaremos – dijo booth invitándole a irse. Quiso protestar pero todos volvieron a mirarle y lo entendió y se fue más que molestado de por qué siempre tenían que apartarle en esos momentos._

_- ¿en qué estás pensando bones? – pregunto booth tras irse sweets._

_- deberíamos volver a registrar esa casa._

_- no creo que el juez nos de una orden sin un buen fundamento bones._

_- no necesitamos esa orden, booth._

_- estoy contigo dr brennan – dijo entusiasmado hodgins tras entender el plan de su jefa_

_- espera, espera… no vais a hacer lo que creo que vais a hacer ¿no?- dijo booth mirando a brennan._

_- que conste que no pienso que sea una buena idea – dijo cam. Angela se había mantenido en silencio._

_- no necesitamos su permiso – dijo brennan mirando a cam. Ésta volteo los ojos._

_- tiene que ser esta noche, cuanto antes mejor – se apresuro en decir hodgins._

_- quizás no necesitéis su permiso – dijo booth apuntando a cam. – pero sí la mía – dijo intentando recordar quien era la máxima autoridad en esa reunión._

_- ¿qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo brennan._

_- creo que no tenemos su consentimiento – dijo hodgins. Y brennan volvió a mirar a booth._

_- exacto, nadie va a allanar esa casa – dijo un booth serio. – o conseguimos una orden o nada._

_- pero booth… - empezó brennan._

_- nada de peros – dijo booth._

_- si no hacemos nada ahora se habrá librado – protestó hodgins._

_- no he dicho que no hagamos nada – se defendió booth. Todos le miraron como dudando de él. – chicos, yo también quiero atraparle, pero hay reglas ¿vale?._

_- el tiempo apremia booth – dijo brennan. Su compañero no dio su brazo a torcer._

_- no necesitamos su permiso tampoco – dijo hodgins._

_- no os atreváis – dijo un molesto booth, con tono amenazante a hodgins que proponía saltarse su autoridad._

_- ¿o qué? – dijo un hodgins desafiante._

_- os arrestaré – dijo booth mirándole en los ojos sin pestañar, se palpaba la tensión._

_- no lo harás – dijo brennan._

_- oh si, lo haré. No me pongáis a prueba bones – brennan le miraba con cara de enfadada. – sé que estás enfadada, pero prefiero que estés enfadada conmigo que en la cárcel – dijo booth en su defensa._

_Sin decir nada más brennan se fue, al irse ella, la siguió angela, luego hodgins. Solo se había quedado cam y booth en el lugar._

_- ¿de verdad la detendrás seeley?_

_- no – confesó booth._

_- sabes que lo hará ¿verdad?_

_- no sería bones si no lo intentará._

_- ¿entonces que vas a hacer, seeley?_

_- asegurarme de que se quede en un intento – dijo booth y se fue._

_Angela, brennan y hodgins al llegar al jeffersonian se pusieron a hablar sobre que podían hacer al respeto._

_- no entiendo por qué se quiere hacer el buen poli ahora – dijo hodgins._

_- aunque no éste de acuerdo con él, debo decir que es el mejor agente, hodgins – le defendió brennan._

_- lo sabemos cariño, lo que quiere decir jack es que no entiende por que no se quiere saltar las reglas esta vez – dijo angela._

_- es booth chicos, siempre respecta sus reglas – volvió a defender a su compañero._

_- si, claro – volteó los ojos hodgins. – ¿respectaba las reglas cuando robó el cuerpo de Hank sin orden?_

_- era una situación distinta – dijo brennan._

_- claro que lo era, se lo pediste tú – dijo murmurando hodgins, pero se pudo oír perfectamente._

_- ¿perdón?- dijo molesta brennan. – que lo de allanar la casa lo he dicho yo._

_- ¿no podemos simplemente olvidarnos del tema? – sugirió angela y sus dos amigos le fulminaron con la mirada. – vale me callo. Pero que conste que creo que booth tiene razón, solo intentamos evitar que os metáis en problemas._

_- lo sabemos ange, pero no me puedo quedar de los brazos cruzados – dijo brennan._

_- tengo una idea – dijo hodgins. Le miró angela. – estaremos bien angela. – su amiga suspiro._

_- claro que tienes un plan jack- dijo con tono irónico._

_- no tienes por qué estar aquí ange – dijo brennan. – entendemos que no estés de acuerdo._

_- si ange, lo entendemos. Si te necesitamos…- dijo hodgins_

_- chicos, yo…_

_- no te preocupes angela – dijo abrazándola brennan. Y luego se fue con hodgins._

_Cuando salieron angela marco el número de booth._

_- booth, lo harán – dijo con tono preocupado_

_- me lo imaginaba – contestó booth._

_- solo procura que estén bien booth. _

_- sabes que lo haré angela. Gracias por avisar._

_- de nada – después colgó._

_Booth había dejado a dos agentes en la casa de H. Taffet para asegurarse de que no allanarían la casa sin su permiso. Y él mismo se había propuesto vigilar a Brennan en su casa. Estaba afuera en su SUV vigilando la casa de Brennan. Ya era de noche y ella no había salido de la casa. Había puesto música para distraerse, cuando de pronto oyó a bones golpear su ventana, sobresaltó del susto._

_- ya que has decidido vigilarme personalmente, ¿por qué no entras y lo haces de cerca?- dijo Brennan con tono de enfadada_

_- bones, sé que estás muy enfadada conmigo pero solo quiero asegurarme de que no cometas ninguna tontería y que estés bien – dijo booth en su defensa. Brennan le miró vio que estaba siendo sincero, pero eso no disipó su enfado._

_- ¡ah!, para que lo sepas, me voy a la cama, por si quieres venir – booth se quedó boquiabierta al oír sus palabras. Brennan estaba tan enfadada que no se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que cualquiera interpretaría con sus palabras. Tras unos segundos se dio cuenta e intentó rectificar. – Quiero decir, puedes venir y vigilarme desde dentro que desde aquí no veras lo que estoy haciendo – booth seguía aun en shock sin decir nada, tras unos segundos contesto algo nervioso._

_- si claro, quiero decir no. Estoy bien desde aquí – Brennan sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y volvió a su casa. Booth se quedó pensativo en su coche._

_Había apenas pasado 5 minutos desde que Brennan se había ido cuando recibió la llamada de uno de sus agentes avisándole de que habían detenido a un tal jack hodgins que intentaba allanar la casa que les había mandado vigilar. Booth nada más oírlo volteó los ojos, se había olvidado de hodgins. Pidió a sus agentes esperarle en el lugar que en 20 minutos estaría allí._

_Brennan que había apagado las luces de su casa, para mostrarle a booth que se había quedado dormido, vio como booth se iba de su casa. Sonrió, parece que el plan funcionaba. Se volvió a vestir dispuesta a salir a ejecutar su plan._

_Booth al llegar al lugar, mandó descansar a sus agentes, les dijo que él mismo se encargaría del detenido. Cuando se fueron se dirigió a hodgins más que enfadado._

_- ¿es que te has vuelto loco?, ¿sabes cuantos años son un allanamiento de morada?_

_- Bla, Bla, Bla… ¿por qué no me ahorras el sermón booth?- dijo hodgins._

_- ¿crees que esto es un juego?- hodgins volteó los ojos, parecía que quería enfadarle. – A ver que piensas tras pasar la noche en la cárcel – dijo booth_

_- ¿de verdad, me vas a acusar de allanamiento?- dijo un hodgins algo confuso._

_- considérate afortunado esta vez por ser uno de los protegidos de bones, pero como que soy yo booth pasarás esta noche en el calabozo._

_- ¿bajo que cargos? – siguió hodgins._

_- ya se me ocurrirá algo, ¡vamos! – dijo booth dándole un pequeño empujoncito hacia su coche._

_Cuando llegaron hodgins quiso meterse en el asiento del copiloto pero enseguida booth se lo impidió._

_- los detenido se sientan atrás._

_- ¡maldito poli! – murmuró hodgins pero se le volvió a oír perfectamente._

_- agente especial, soy agente especial – se apresuró en corregirle booth. Hodgins volteó los ojos y se sentó en los asientos traseros._

_Tras dejar a hodgins detenido, se dirigía de nuevo a casa de Brennan. De pronto se puso a pensar y vio que algo le escapaba. Había sido muy fácil controlar a esos dos. Decidió subir a asegurarse de que Brennan estaba aun en su casa. Pero ésta no contestaba. Usó la llave y entró, vio que no estaba. Se apresuró en marcar su teléfono._

_- ¡bones! Sal de ahí inmediatamente – la dijo nada mas oír su voz por la otra línea._

_- lo siento mucho booth, pero debo hacer esto – dijo ella mientras circulaba por sus anchas en esa casa vacía._

_- ¿es que no te das cuenta bones?, es un delito muy grave… pasarías…_

_- años en la cárcel, si lo sé booth. Ya me lo has dicho. – le interrumpió Brennan._

_- bones, ¿por qué nunca me escuchas? – hablaba mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia esa casa. – escucha, sé que tienes miedo a que nos vuelva a coger, pero no puedes entrar en su juego. Las cosas no se hacen así, nosotros no hacemos esto – intentaba razonar con ella._

_- booth lo siento, pero debo hacer esto, es nuestra última pista. _

_- bones…_

_- escucha si tan preocupado estás por qué no vienes y me ayudas así acabamos antes._

_- por supuesto que vengo, pero lo único que haré cuando llegue ahí será sacarte de ahí a rastras si hace falta – dijo booth aumentando aun más la velocidad. Sabía que cualquier minuto que pasaba su compañera en esa casa estaba en peligro._

_Tras unos minutos de silencio, booth oyó a Brennan gritar de alegría. – ¡te lo dije booth!_

_- ¡que!, ¿de que hablas? – preguntó booth aun en línea._

_- hay fotos de los hermanos Kent… espera también de su padre._

_- eso no significa nada bones, te recuerdo que esa fiscal tenía acceso a ese caso también – dijo booth que seguía conduciendo._

_- ¡oh! … también hay fotos nuestras y de hodgins. ¿Crees que nos espiaba?_

_- no me extrañaría – dijo booth._

_- espera, hay sangre en esta matricula…no me extrañaría que fuera la de hodgins… ¡aha! Mira ¡esto!, cuanta droga, estoy seguro que coincidirían con el mismo tipo de drogas que usó contigo y con hodgins. _

_- ¿de verdad estaba todo ahí? – dijo un booth con tono algo molesto._

_- si, estoy tomando las fotos, luego te las mandaré – dijo Brennan. _

_- no me puedo creer que el FBI se haya saltado eso – dijo un booth algo indignado_

_- es que son algo incompetentes – dijo Brennan._

_- perdona bones, pero te recuerdo que soy FBI._

_- lo sé, pero tu eres la única excepción – dijo una Brennan parando un poco y centrándose mas en hablar que en coger pruebas._

_- no se si tomarlo como un cumplido o un insulto bones._

_- ninguno de las dos cosas booth, es un hecho._

_- vale, dejemos el tema. Por cierto date prisa, no me gusta nada que estés ahí sola._

_- hago todo lo que puedo booth, no te preocu…- paró al escuchar un ruido, parecía ser de una puerta – ¿Booth has oído eso?- preguntó algo nerviosa._

_- ¿el qué?, no, ¿por qué? – preguntó un booth preocupado._

_- creo que alguien acaba de entrar en la casa – dijo Brennan._

_- ¡bones!, sal de ahí inmediatamente – dijo booth con un tono muy serio. Ahora si que estaba asustado por su compañera._

_- lo sé booth, casi he acabado._

_- ¡temperance! – gritó booth por la línea._

_- vale, ya salgo._

_- hay una puerta trasera, intenta salir por ahí, yo estaré ahí dentro de nada._

_- booth estoy en el sótano._

_- ¡Dios, temperance! … Entonces escóndete, llegaré lo antes posible._

_- vale… ¡mierda! – dijo al hacer caer un envase que se encontraba en el sótano._

_- ¿qué pasa?- preguntó booth preocupadísimo._

_- shhh - le mandó callar bones por la línea. – Creo que está bajando – dijo susurrando_

_- bones ten cuidado – se le notaba asustado. El no poder hacer nada le mataba. Piso aun más si cabía el acelerador. _

_- ¡booth creo que es ella, debo salir de aquí ya! – esta vez booth pudo oír su nerviosismo._

_- intenta mantener la calma bones – intentó tranquilizarla._

_- por momentos como estos debería de tener una pistola booth – se la notaba algo nerviosa aun._

_- ¿de verdad quieres discutir sobre ello ahora, bones? – no paraba de sorprenderle esa mujer._

_- vale, vale… hay una ventanilla, intentaré salir por ella – dijo Brennan._

_Booth que había llegado, salió corriendo de su coche hacía la casa, sin pensarlo dos veces. Justo cuando entraba oyó un disparo. Y se congelo. Tras unos segundos reaccionó como un loco gritando "¡Temperance!" y sin demasiada precaución empezó a dirigirse al sótano donde se supone que estaba su compañera. Cuando por fin llegó, vio que estaba a oscuras. Miraba por todas partes y no parecía que no hubiera nadie, cuando miró a su izquierda vio a su compañera al suelo empapada de sangre. Se precipitó sobre ella._

_- Dios, estas sangrando – dijo un booth más que nervioso, olvidando que había una tercera persona en esa casa._

_- ¡booth cuidado! – consiguió decir una Brennan algo conmocionada por el impacto de la bala. Booth intentó girarse pero antes de ver nada en concreto sintió un golpe en la cabeza y se desplomó._

_- hoy debe de ser mi día de suerte. Primero me sueltan, luego esto – dijo la sepulturera, Brennan la miraba con cara de asustada. Vio como cogía una jeringa y lo llena de un líquido. – todo ese tiempo que he estado encerrada he estado pensando en como podría vengarme, me había mentalizado que esto seria cosas de años, pero mira esto. Aquí te tengo, la verdad pensé que serías una rival mucho más difícil, pero ya ves, parece que me equivocaba._

_- ¿y ahora que te propones eh? – pregunto Brennan. - ¿vas a pedir un rescate, dinero?_

_- en otra vez será. Esto es personal, y no dudes que mi único propósito es matarte de la forma más dolorosa – Brennan tuvo escalofríos al oír sus intenciones._

_- ¿qué le haces? – dijo Brennan al ver como Taffet pinchaba a su compañero._

_- el agente booth es un hombre muy grande, no fue fácil controlarle la última vez._

_- con uno te bastaba, esa 3º dosis puede matarle – se quejó Brennan, preocupada por su compañero._

_- quiero estar segura. Y no deberías preocuparte tanto por su salud, él también morirá de todas formas – Brennan tragó saliva. – después de él te va a tocar, ten algo de paciencia Dr. Brennan. _

_- ¿qué quieres decir? – preguntó algo desconcertada._

_- no pensaras que te dejaré morir de esa herida de bala ¿verdad?, además eso podría ser una prueba en mi contra – dijo la sepulturera, después la pinchó._

_Brennan miraba sin poder moverse demasiado. La bala le había atravesado el hombro, y escocía terriblemente. Vio como Taffet levantaba un cuchillo diminutivo y abrió grandemente los ojos del susto al pensar que iba a hacer con eso._

_- no te preocupes, esto es para quitarte la bala – dijo con una sonrisa. – No te resistas, las drogas te ayudaran – decía acariciándola la cabeza esperando a que los efectos de la droga funcionara y se quedara dormida. Tras unos segundos Brennan no pudo luchar más y acabó quedándose inconsciente._

_Brennan se despertó en una sala a oscuras, la única luz venía de una especie de agujero. Intentó moverse y el hombro la escoció aun más. Al sentir el dolor se miró y vio que estaba solo en sujetador y la hemorragia había disminuido aunque seguía sangrando. Parece que en vez de coserla le había grapado. Después se acordó de su compañero y le buscaba con la mirada, pero fue cuando se topó con la sepulturera._

_- veo que ya has despertado._

_- ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Dónde está? – dijo gritándola. Aunque no tenía muchas fuerzas, se preguntaba cuanta sangre ya había perdido._

_- en la escena del crimen. Y tu compañero esta arriba – Brennan levantó la cabeza y se topo con solo hierro, se preguntaba a qué se refería con arriba, ¿acaso había otro compartimento?_

_- ¡booth! , ¡booth! , ¡booth! – gritaba con la esperanza de que su compañero le contestara._

_- puedes seguir gritando, no creo que te conteste, sigue inconsciente, y algo me dice que seguirá así por un buen rato, y cuando se despierte, si es que se despierte, será demasiado tarde porque tú ya habrás muerto ahogada – dijo con una sonrisa maligna. Brennan se fijo al suelo y ni siquiera había agua, estaba algo confusa. – no te preocupes, primero debo salir ¿no crees? – ya se iba a ir cuando paró y se dio la vuelta. – ya que te preocupas tanto por tu compañero creo que deberías saber que he pensado que mientras que tú mueres ahogada, él debería de morir asfixiado, creo que tiene 24 horas, si es que las drogas no le matan primero – dijo mirando su reloj y sonriendo satisfecha de su plan._

_- eres una hija de… - dijo avanzando hacia ella, pero paró al ver que algo la agarraba su pierna izquierda. ¿Era eso grilletes?_

_- ¡ah!, se me olvidaba, eso es para asegurarme de que te quedes aquí abajo cuando el agua vaya subiendo – tras estas últimas palabras se fue dejando una Brennan que intentaba aun con el dolor en el hombro deshacerse de esos grilletes, pero sin éxito._

_Cuando la sepulturera salió y cerró la compuerta, Brennan vio como se quedaba en total oscuridad. Tras unos segundos sintió que se movía todo, como si estuvieran desplazándose. Y justo después empezó a sentir el agua empapar sus pies, se preguntaba donde estaría. Intentó quitarse esos grilletes pero no podía, y por cada esfuerzo que hacía mas cansada se sentía y más la dolía su hombro herida._

_Había pasado horas, se había cansado de intentar salir de ahí, también de llamar a su compañero sin obtener respuesta alguna. El agua ya la llegaba en el mentón. Los grilletes no la dejaban subir mas arriba y veía como en cualquier minuto el agua la cubriría toda la cara dejándola sin respiración. Seguía llamando desesperadamente a booth. El agua no hacía más que subir y subir. Ya la cubrían los ojos y con sus brazos instintivamente lo movía de arriba abajo como si eso fuera a ayudarla a subir al nivel del agua._

_Booth tras horas, por fin empezó a abrir los ojos, tenía un dolor horrible de cabeza, y sentía un calor sofocante, se quitó la chaqueta y se aflojó aun más la corbata. Miró a su alrededor no había nadie. No estaba atado ni nada. Lo que le parecía algo extraño. Empezó a llamar a su compañera al ver que no la veía por ninguna parte. Pero sin respuesta, se empezaba a preguntar si estaba solo. Miró arriba vio que había una compuerta, corrió hacia ella, intentó abrirla sin éxito. Cuando bajaba vio una pequeña ventanilla. Miró a través de ella y vio agua, piedra y ¡espera! … ¿era eso un pez? ¿Estaba bajo agua?, seguía pensando cuando se percató que había otra compuerta bajo sus pies. Intentó abrirla, esta vez si tuvo éxito. _

_Nada más abrirla, se dio cuenta de lo oscuro que hacía allí abajo. Al fijarse vio que había mucha agua, metió su cabeza en ese compartimento sin tocar el agua y no vio a nada ni nadie, se fijó a su derecha y vio algo moverse con mucha agilidad. Forzó su visión debido a la oscuridad y vio que eran brazos. En segundo supuso a quien podían pertenecer esos brazos y sin pensarlo se sumergió al agua. Según avanzaba vio como los brazos dejaban de moverse, nadaba lo más rápido que podía para llegar cuanto antes a ella._

_Brennan ya se había desesperado, era su fin, no tenía ninguna duda de que esta vez sí que iba a morir. Ya no la quedaba aire, tras tragar más de una vez. Poco a poco vio como las fuerzas la abandonaba y sus ojos se cerraban. Ya estaba ida, cuando sintió un soplo de viento calido que la hizo volver en sí. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que booth estaba enfrente de ella. Seguían bajo agua y él había juntado sus labios a las suyas, dándola el aire de esa forma. Se miraban sin hacer nada más que respirar, Brennan sintió como sus pulmones volvían a llenarse de aire. Cuando la vio algo recuperada, booth se apartó y con sus brazos intentó llevarla hacia arribar pero apenas despegaba cuando sintió que algo la agarraba. _

_Se empezaba a quedar ahora él sin aire, subió al nivel del agua dejándola en el agua y respiró, después inmediatamente volvió a sumergirse, bajó para saber que es lo que la agarraba y fue cuando se percató de esos grilletes, que la rodeaban la pierna izquierda. Intentó sacarla de ahí. Brennan que estaba centrada en aguantar ese poco aire que le pudo dar booth sintió un fuerte dolor en su pierna cuando booth intentó tirar los grilletes y sin querer gritó dejando escapar todo el aire. _

_Al verse de nuevo sin aire, tuvo pánico y con sus brazos tiraba a booth para que la ayudara a respirar de nuevo. Booth al percatarse, dejó los grilletes y volvió a subir al nivel de la cara de Brennan. Con sus dos manos agarró su cara y volvió a juntar sus labios a las de su compañera. Se palpaba a tensión al tener sus labios juntos. Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del aliento cálido del otro. Les resultaba difícil no hacer otra cosa que pasarse el aire._

_Tras unos segundos, booth se separó y volvió a subir arriba a por aire fresco, se dio cuenta que tenía que subir más arriba que la última vez. El agua no había parado de subir. Cuando respiraba se dio cuenta que solo le quedaba hacer una cosa si quería sacarla de ahí. Volvió a sumergirse. Llegó donde Brennan y se paró en frente de ella, quería avisarla de lo que iba a hacer pero no sabía como. No podían hablarse, simplemente se miraban, y Brennan no conseguía saber que quería decirla con esa mirada._

_Booth la rodeo con sus brazos y se acercó a ella, Brennan se había quedado expectante a lo que iba a hacer su compañero. Booth sin pensarlo junto sus labios de nuevo a lo de su compañera, pero esta vez la estaba besando tiernamente, olvidaron por un instante donde estaban. Cuando se separaron se miraron unos segundos y sin pensarlo booth bajo al nivel de sus piernas y de un golpe seco y rápido dobló su pierna izquierda en posición vertical._

_Brennan tras el beso y esa mirada de booth, se presentía lo que iba a pasar. Cuando sintió su pierna doblarse gritó de dolor, volviendo a dejar escapar el aire. Cuando quiso respirar lo que único que consiguió fue tragar agua. Entre el dolor de la pierna y la falta de aire, agarró e intentaba tirar hacia ella un booth que buscaba aun quitarla el grillete. Booth hacía lo más rápido que podía sabiendo que cuando Brennan le agarraba así era porque ya no tenía aire, pero los grilletes parecía enredarse. Tras unos segundos por fin los quitó. Sin esperar a más la agarró y la llevó a la superficie. Ella no paraba de toser y echar agua por su boca. _

_La subió y cerró ese compartimento. Como si antes no se hubiera fijado, se quedó pasmado al ver que su compañera estaba solo en sujetador. Enseguida la dio su chaqueta._

_- ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó booth mientras que la abrazaba, con la intensión de calentarla al ver como tiritaba de frío. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Mientras se agarraba aun más fuerte a él. Con ese movimiento sin querer movió su pierna rota y gritó de dolor._

_- ¡mi pierna! – exclamó. _

_- ¡lo siento mucho bones! – dijo apenado al ver como la había dejado la pierna._

_- no lo estés booth, me has salvado – decía mirándole fijamente en los ojos. Tras unos segundos booth se percató que tenía sangre en su camisa. Suya no era pensó. Con cuidado la volvió a quitar la chaqueta y vio la herida de bala._

_- ¡oh temperance! ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho esa psicópata? – dijo preocupado al ver la herida._

_- me quitó la bala, pensó que podría ser una prueba en su contra, luego me grapó – Brennan se percató que booth seguía mirando la herida. _

_- no me gusta la pinta que tienes bones, necesitas un médico – dijo booth. – Debo sacarte de aquí – dijo levantándose inmediatamente. Brennan le miraba algo sorprendido por su reacción, ¿booth nervioso, histérico, asustado? Se preguntaba sin decir nada. Se quería levantar cuando booth la volvió a sentar. – tú no te muevas._

_- booth quiero ayudar – protestó ante la actitud de booth._

_- no, tienes la pierna rota y por si no te das cuenta tu hombro sigue sangrando, y cuanto menos hagas menos sangre perderás._

_- booth yo me preocuparía mas de la cantidad de aire que nos queda que de mis heridas. Tenías 24h pero conmigo aquí solo son 12h y ya ha pasado 5 horas._

_- temperance por favor. Déjame arreglar esto – dijo volviendo a sentarla. – si necesito ayuda te prometo que te la pediré, además no creo que debas de subestimar tus heridas bones – Brennan quiso protestar pero booth le suplico con la mirada y Brennan acabó por aceptar._

_Booth se levantó y a unos pocos metros vio unas máquinas, había un botón de inicio lo presionó y se encendió. Había muchas máquinas y no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba, estuvo mirando y haciendo un poco de todo pero nada. En uno de sus aventuras por hacer funcionar esa pequeña nave, vio que había una radio. Pero nada más revisarlo vio que no funcionaba. Respiró hondo, no tenía por qué cundir el pánico, lo suyo era arreglar las cosas. _

_Desde que había empezado a arreglarlo, ya habían pasado otras 2 horas, tenía la sensación de que se le olvidaba de algo, ¿pero qué?, se frotaba la cabeza pensando y pensando. Mira que la memoria le falle justo cuando más lo necesitaba. Brennan que estaba sentada al suelo a unos metros de ahí no hacia mas que escuchar a booth maldecir las maquinas y su memoria. Se dijo que físicamente no estará bien pero su cerebro podía ayudar en algo._

_Se levantó con algo de dificultad al no poder usar su pierna izquierda rota. Booth estaba tan centrado en lo que hacía que ni siquiera se percató que Brennan se había levantado. Solo sintió su mano sobre su hombro y sobresalto._

_- ¡booth! – le susurro Brennan nada más posar su mano sobre su hombro._

_- ¡bones! – dijo sorprendido booth. – ¿qué haces levantada? _

_- solo quiero ayudar booth – dijo ya sabiendo lo que le iba a decir su compañero._

_- te ves pálida, deberías sentarte – dijo booth cediéndola su asiento. Brennan se sentó sin protestar. Estaba cansada. – ¿Estas bien?- la preguntó apartando el pelo de su cara con una dulzura que Brennan se quedó pasmada durante unos segundos antes de reaccionar._

_- estoy bien booth, mira me quedaré sentada. Solo voy a hablar. ¿Puedo hablar por lo menos no? – booth suspiró._

_- vale bones – vio como ella sonreía. La explicó qué hacía y siguieron trabajando juntos. Había pasado minutos y parecían haber acabado de arreglar la radio._

_- creo que ya esta bones._

_- ¿y por qué entonces no funciona? – preguntó Brennan al ver que no captaban nada._

_- creo que tenemos que esperar un poco. Funcionará – añadió al ver la cara de desesperación de Brennan. Parecía que le había cogido fobia a lo de estar enterrado vivo. – ¿Como te sientes?- preguntó acercándose de nuevo a ella peligrosamente._

_- algo débil pero bien – contestó sin desviar la mirada de la cara de su compañero que la miraba fijamente sin casi pestañar. De pronto booth se puso a reír. – ¿que te hace gracia? – preguntó una Brennan confundida._

_- nunca pensé que te sentaría tan bien mi chaqueta_

_- pero si me va grande – dijo mirándose, booth seguía riéndose. – gracias_

_- ¿por qué? – dijo ayudándola a volver donde estaban antes._

_- por tranquilizarme y hacerme sentir que todo irá bien, que… que no vamos a morir._

_Se quedó mirándola mientras hablaba – no vamos a morir bones._

_Estaban sentados en silencio esperando a que la radio diera alguna señal. Brennan no paraba de mirar a booth de vez en cuando._

_- ¿qué? – preguntó al percatarse como no paraba de mirarle su compañera._

_Se quedó unos segundos sin saber si decirlo o no – ¡me besaste! – booth se quedó boquiabierta, así que pensando en eso. Se dijo a sí mismo. _

_- me devolviste el beso – respondió booth._

_- eso es porque me besaste primero – se justificó Brennan. _

_Booth la miró durante unos segundos – no pude resistirme temperance, y menos después de rozar tus labios dos veces – confesó, Brennan estaba sin palabras, pensó que daría por acabada o cambiaría de tema. Al ver como Brennan se ponía incomoda, apartó la mirada. Y se produjo otro silencio._

_- estuvo bien – dijo sorprendiendo a booth, que volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia su compañera, ella mirándole siguió – estuviste increíble._

_- gra… gracias bones, tú también – ambos se pusieron a reír relajando así la situación. Tras la risa, una Brennan agotada posó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero, él pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella. Y así de juntitos se quedaron a la espera de que la radio emitiera alguna señal._

_Booth esperaba impaciente a que la radio emitiera algo. Había pasado otra hora y nada. Mientras pensaba se dio cuenta de que Brennan llevaba mas de media hora sin moverse. ¿Se habrá dormido profundamente? Se preguntaba. Antes de poder hacer nada oyó voces salir de la radio. _

_- eh bones, ¿has oído eso? – dijo entusiasmado. Hasta que se dio cuenta que ésta no contestaba ni se movía. – ¡bones! , ¡bones! , ¡temperance! Por favor despierta – decía tras tumbarla al suelo y dándola cuidadosamente en la cara. Se había incluso olvidado que la radio ya emitía señal. – Tempe por favor, por favor despierta – suplicaba con tono de asustada. Estaba casi blanca y algo fría – tras insistir unos minutos, Brennan acabó por moverse._

_- ¡booth! – llegó a articular, apenas tenía los ojos abiertos._

_- Dios mío. ¡Despertaste! – dijo esbozando una sonrisa, pero su mirada era de alguien que acababa de ver un fantasma. Brennan iba cada vez mas abriendo los ojos._

_- ¿pero por qué me despiertas? Acaso…- paró al ver la cara de su compañero. – ¿Booth estabas llorando?- booth aun no conseguía articular palabra al verla consciente, viva. – ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Ha pasado algo mientras dormía? – no entendía por qué se había puesto así booth. Solo se había dormido, se decía._

_- tempe no… no… - paro intentado controlar su voz. – no te despertabas – dijo finalmente._

_- ¡lo siento! – se sentía mal por hacer pasar a booth por una cosa así. Hubo un silencio y fue cuando Brennan escuchó la señal de la radio. Seguía al suelo agotada sin moverse. - ¿has oído eso?, tenemos señal._

_- si, lo sé – dijo booth mirando en dirección a la radio. Aun intentaba recuperarse del susto._

_- ¿y no vas a contestar? o ¿intentar comunicar con nadie? – booth la miró sin decir nada. – booth si no me equivoco nos queda 4 horas de aire. Como no hagamos algo…_

_- lo sé – dijo en voz baja. – No vuelvas a dormirte bones – dijo serio mirándola._

_- te prometo que mantendré mis ojos abiertos hasta que vuelvas – dijo Brennan acariciando su cara. Booth suspiró al notar la mano de su compañera sobre su cara._

_- ¿por qué no te sientas eh?, así tumbado puedes dormirte sin querer._

_- no voy a dormirme – booth la miró con cara suplicante. – Lo haría booth, pero estoy muy cansada – confesó Brennan._

_- entonces déjame ayudarte – la ayudó a sentarse. – temperance, no saldré de aquí sin ti._

_- booth – dijo posando sus manos sobre su cara de nuevo. _

_- no, hablo en serio temperance. Así que procura mantener esos ojos bien abiertos – se miraban intensamente, Brennan con sus manos acercó la cara booth y le dio un apasionado beso, los dos se dejaron llevar en ese beso. _

_- te prometo que tendré los ojos abierto cuando vuelvas – dijo Brennan cuando se separaron. Booth asintió con la cabeza._

_- vuelvo enseguida – dijo booth antes de levantarse, Brennan asintió con la cabeza._

_Brennan escuchaba como booth comunicaba con un hombre, se sentía tan cansada que quería tumbarse, pero se decía a sí misma que debía quedarse despierta. Sentía como sus parpados tardaban en volver a abrirse. En ese momento oyó – ¡bones! – se apresuró en contestar. – Aun despierta – vio como booth sonreía y seguía con la comunicación. Brennan se había quedado mirando fijamente a su compañero, pensaba en todo lo que habían pasado y cuanto admiraba y amaba ese hombre. Se sentía sin fuerzas y los parpados volvían a pesar, pero tenía que luchar, tenía que mantener sus ojos abiertos, por seeley booth, su compañero, amigo y el hombre del que estaba enamorada, aunque quizás nunca llegase a saberlo. Con una sonrisa en los labios disfrutaba de cada gesto y movimiento de su compañero. Cuanto mas le observaba todo parecía ir despacio y las voces cada vez las escuchaba desde lejos._

_Booth seguía comunicando, dio toda la información que podía dar. Tras unos minutos hablando. Le acabaron por decir que les habían localizado y que los refuerzos estaban de camino. Booth gritó de alegría. Se levantó como un resorte y se dirigió hacia bones que aun tenía sus ojos abiertos._

_- ¡ya están de camino! – dijo un booth más que emocionada según iba avanzando hacia bones. Esta no contestaba. Algo que le preocupo. Se apresuró a llegar donde ella. Cuando intentó moverla, vio como su cuerpo se desplomaba al suelo. – ¡bones! – la llamó tres veces con voz de asustado. No se atrevía a tocarla, miraba sus ojos que seguía bien abiertos tal y como le había prometido. Al ver que no contestaba, imaginó lo que significaba, pero no quería aceptarlo. Así que buscó el pulso, nada. Empezaba a respirar de forma agitada y no sabe por qué ya empezaba a caerle las lágrimas, mientras que sus manos la movían con todas sus fuerzas para que despertara. Tras unos minutos lo realizó y solo gritó – ¡no! – con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que la sujetaba en sus brazos. Y lloraba desconsoladamente. El hombre de la radio llamaba para saber la situación tras oír los gritos. Pero booth ni se inmutó. El mundo se le había caído encima, y no entendía por qué ni cuando. La miraba aun sin créeselo. Oyó la radio pero ya no le importaba nada. Para él podía morirse ahí mismo también._

Booth estaba aun en su oficina preparándose para ir a los juzgados cuando su teléfono sonó - ¡booth! – dijo nada más descolgar.

- agente booth, es avalon harmonia. Tenemos que hablar, es sobre la dr Brennan.

- ¿de qué se trata? – preguntó curioso.

- ella muere esta noche – soltó sin más. Booth tragó con dificultad tras semejante afirmación.

- ¿qué?, ¿pero qué estás diciendo? – preguntó un booth más que nervioso.

- quizás pueda evitarlo, escúchame bien - Se quedó escuchando todo lo que le iba a decir. Avalon contó su visión sin entrar demasiado en detalles – Agente booth, do not let her in o morirá – fue lo último que la dijo harmonia antes de colgar.

Nada más colgar, su teléfono volvió a sonar. Miró el número era Brennan. –Booth – contesto.

- ¡booth! ¿Donde estas?

- en mi oficina – contesto con un tono algo ausente.

- ¿pero que haces aun allí?, el juicio empieza dentro de nada – dijo Brennan.

- lo sé – contestó algo pensativo.

- ¡booth!, ¿todo bien? – pregunto algo preocupada por su comportamiento.

- uh… si, estoy bien… llegaré en una hora.

- ¿una hora?, ¡ya habrá empezado el juicio!, ¿se puede saber que te pasa? – le gritó sin entender por qué estaba tan raro.

- nada bones, no te preocupes. Debo hacer algo muy importante.

- ¿se puede saber de qué se trata?

- bones, te lo contaré todo después, te lo prometo.

- ¡espero que sea muy importante, booth!

- lo es bones, lo es. Y no te imaginarias cuanto.

Caroline estaba presentando la última prueba que tenían a su favor, la carta de Brennan. Cuando llegó booth en los juzgados. Se sentó en silencio al lado de Brennan. Escuchaba en silencio agorándola la mano la carta. Cuando Caroline acabó de leerlo. Booth se levantó ante la sorpresa de todos que estaban en la sala. Se acercó a Caroline, la susurró algo.

- ¿pero como?, ¿donde?, ¿Cuándo? – preguntaba Caroline y todos les miraban.

- una larga historia – contesto booth con una sonrisa.

- ¡letrada! – la llamó el juez ante ese cuchicheo que se escuchaba por la sala.

- si señoría. La fiscalía pide un aplazamiento ante la aparición de nuevas pruebas – se oyó un murmuro por toda la sala. Taffet se giró hacia Brennan y booth que ya había vuelto al lado de su compañera. Booth sonrió sabiendo lo que pasaba. Brennan y compañía estaban confundidos.

Cuando el juez suspendió el juicio, Brennan agarró a booth del brazo y le llevo en un lugar donde podían hablar a solas. - booth ¿a qué ha venido todo esto?, ¿qué esta pasando?

- temperance, simplemente me he asegurado de que no me arrebaten a una de las personas que más quiero en ese mundo. Ahora todo se ha acabado – dijo con una sonrisa mirándola fijamente en los ojos. Recordando felizmente las palabras de harmonia sobre los sentimientos de su compañera hacia él. –"_no sabría decirte que pensaba mientras estabais en esa nave, pero la forma en la que te miraba antes de morir era sin lugar a duda para mi, la mirada de una mujer enamorada_" - Booth no podía imaginarse una vida sin ella.

Tras un silencio intentando entender lo que le quiso decir su compañero dijo Brennan – te ves tan feliz. ¿¡Así que se ha acabado todo!?

- si, y claro que lo estoy bones. ¿Por qué no vamos a celebrarlo? – dijo pasando su brazo por los hombros de su compañera.

- ¿y qué se celebra exactamente booth?

- nosotros – Brennan le miró sorprendida por sus palabras. – otro caso más que resolvemos – cambió de tema.

- ¿y me contaras también que es lo que era tan importante?

- ¡puede! – dijo booth, con una sonrisa.

- ¿puede?, me lo prometiste booth.

- vale, aunque no creo que te lo vayas a creer.

- ¿de qué se trata? – preguntó llena de curiosidad.

- ahora no bones – aun tenía su brazo rodeando a su compañera.

- ¡vamos booth! – dijo con voz suplicante.

- ¡naah! – dijo booth. Seguían hablando mientras que se alejaban.

Fin.


End file.
